


My One and Only

by PoynterJones



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, Anal Sex, Dominance, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Unrequited Love, Yaoi, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, outside, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoynterJones/pseuds/PoynterJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A confession from a fellow Cadet is not something Eren Yeager really wants to be waking up to in the middle of the night.<br/>However he gets more than he bargained for when the Corporal he loves unrequitedly witnesses everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My One and Only

**My One and Only**

To say he was jealous of the brunette was an understatement. He had olive skin that just so happened to be flawless, lush locks that were softer than silk and deep, green eyes that sparkled just like newly polished emeralds.  
To say he _envied_ the brunette was an even bigger understatement. The people he met were instantly attracted to him, swarming to him, enveloped in his personality like a warm blanket, never wanting to leave the comfort of his charm.

However, these feelings of jealousy and envy he held in his heart at that precise moment in time were not for the brunette in question but rather the brunette pressed close to his chest right now. This boy, who donned both a dual light and dark brown, messy hairstyle, was able to feel each of his muscles and the different contours of his body as his arms wrapped around his waist. He was able to feel the soft breaths that left his mouth as he inhaled and exhaled, against his neck as he leant against his shoulder. To be able to feel his heartbeat as his body pressed close to his.  
But the thing that he couldn't stand the most, above all other things, were the words that he had spoken to him so freely, so easily.

Yes, he was jealous. Yes he was envious.  
Yes, he was riddled with anger.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eren had been having a normal day.  
He had trained like normal. Had his meals like normal. Got into a fight with Jean like normal.  
Everything had been normal.  
What wasn't normal was the fact that it was the middle of the night and he had been hauled from the warmth of his bed and out into the yard where it was cold and dusty and not his bed.  
He had a thin blanket around his shoulders and slippers shielding his feet from the rubble that littered the ground and Jean stood in front of him, a panicked look adorned his face.

"Jean, the hell..?" Eren muttered, still drowsy and not fully awake, not really understanding the situation. Why had he been dragged out of bed? Why outside? Why in the middle of the night? There were so many questions that needed answered and not enough time to ask them as Jean took a step towards him, his hands clasped together nervously.

"Eren I... I have to tell you something important." It was the only thing he could seem to muster, the discord in the air growing with each passing second.

"What could have been so important that you had to drag me out of my bed at stupid o clock in the morning? What is so important that couldn't have waited until morning, Jean? Why couldn't you have just told me in the dorm? What was stopping you from-" 

Mid sentence Eren was broken off, the cold suddenly disappearing, replaced by the warmth of another. That very same warmth being pressed again his lips, a hot, fervent tongue desperately seeking solace in the cavern that was his mouth.  
His back knocked abruptly against the wall, his head soon to follow as Jean took dominance, his body pressing up against Eren's . With a feverish gasp he pulled away searching for something, for anything, in Eren's eyes but all he could see was darkness.

Trying to get a reaction, something, anything, Jean spoke, breaking the silence. "I love you, Eren." The words floated fluidly, saturated with utter adoration and want, resounding in Eren's ears, over and over and over.

He couldn't open his eyes. He was too afraid of what he might see. How Jean might be looking at him. He was afraid that if he looked back, gazing into his enamoured eyes that he'd be caught in his spell.

Moments passed as he remained silent and he had begun to think that Jean had gone. That he'd disappeared and that this was some horrible nightmare that he was going to wake up from any moment now.  
No, he was still there. He could hear his soft breathing. A gulp of nervousness.

"Eren, I mean it. You have no idea how long I've been wanting to tell you. No idea how hard this has been to keep it from you." Eren didn't know how to respond. No one had ever properly confessed to him before, let alone a guy.

"Y-You hate me, though? Right? We fight, almost every single day. You punched me in the face earlier on this afternoon. Did you forget about that?" Jean's eyes widened and he glanced away before returning his fixation to Eren.

"I don't. I was confused Eren. I didn't know how else to react. Punch you or kiss you. We were in front of everyone, punching you seemed like the logical option." His fingers grazed over Eren's cheekbone, the tips dancing over his skin to his jaw line and tilting his head up to meet his gaze. "Right now, kissing you seems like the right thing to do."

Eren couldn't quite come to grasps with what was happening. Jean, his teenage tormentor, was confessing his undying love for him. Touching him so tenderly. His hands were so warm on the back of his neck. His breath was so warm against his skin. His lips were so warm against his.  
Before he knew what was happening, Jean had re-initiated the kiss and had wrapped his arms around Eren, who had started shaking - whether it was the cold or shock, he would never know.

"I-I like someone else." Eren pulled away, the cold, harsh reality of the situation getting the better of him. It wasn't a lie. He had eyes for only one other, though those feelings would never be reciprocated. A relationship would not really be how to describe what he had. It was more of a mutual agreement to relieve stress. There were no feelings involved. That was something that he and his superior had agreed on when they first entered into this contract of sorts. In all truth, Eren was infatuated with his Captain.

He leant his head against Jean's shoulder, Jean retaliating by wrapping his arms around Eren's neck, his body pressed firmly up against him. For the first time ever he felt wanted. That he might actually have someone who genuinely cared about his feelings and didn't want him just to relieve stress. Before he had time to react to anything, a dark voice ricocheted like a bullet on steel, piercing the silence.

"Oi." Eren felt Jean stiffen up against his body, or was that Eren's body stiffening up against Jean's? Either way, that voice was the last thing that they wanted to be hearing out at this time of the night. "Take your hands off him." It was a command of the highest order and without having to be told twice, the two boys were separated, a meter apart from one another at least, their right hands snapping up to their chest in salute.

"L-Levi Heichou..." A cold stare knocked any further words from his chest and he remained silent.

"Kirstein, get back to your room. Jaeger obviously isn't interested in your pathetic attempts at romancing." Glancing to Eren, he opened his mouth to protest but instead blushed profusely and turned on his heel without another word and walked in utter dejection back in the direction of the dorms.

"Heichou, I wasn't sneaking out. He literally dragged me out of bed, I had no option but to-" Before he could continue, the smaller man was in front of him his knee connecting with Eren's stomach. He dropped to the floor, clutching around his waist in agony.

"Do you think it wise to lie to me, Jaeger? Do you get kicks sneaking out for midnight rendezvous' with your fellow cadets? Tch, I never expected you to be into other boys either." The Corporal tapped his boot against Eren's thigh, coaxing him to look up at him. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, brat."

Eren clambered to his knees, grabbing the blanket from the ground and went to push himself up off the floor. A slight shove and his back was against the wall, Levi having pressed him there, pinning him by the shoulder to the concrete with the sole of his shoe. 

"Ah-Ah... I didn't say you could get up!" He let his head fall and sighed, glancing at the boot pressed to his pyjama top. The tip shone, glistening in the moonlight. Levi obviously took great pride in his appearance and made sure to polish up his boots every night before bed. "Who said that you were allowed to let anyone else touch you? We have an agreement..."

He squat down before him and between his finger and his thumb, grabbed Eren by his cheeks, his lips moulding to that resembling a fish. "Answer my question, Jaeger!"

Now, Eren probably wouldn't have been able to get his words out properly in the first place but with his face in a vice grip, he struggled even more to speak. Spluttering, he managed to shake his head a little.

"You've got it all wrong, Heichou. I don't like Jean. Hell, I hate him. He was confessing to me and I rejected him." Raising his eyebrow, Levi released his fingers, still face to face with Eren and dragged him to his feet. He turned away facing the opposite direction as he spoke.

"I didn't hear you say no. I didn't hear you tell him to stop when he was touching your face... Stroking your skin... Kissing your lips..." Eren screwed up his face and groaned. He was utterly embarrassed. How much had he seen? "I bet you liked that though, right Eren?" Turning abruptly on his heel, the Corporal glared up at him. "Another man kissing your lips?" The taunts were too much for Eren and he burst, hissing through grit teeth, speaking out against his superior.

"Well maybes, just maybes I thought that for once in my life someone actually gave a damn about me. That someone actually cared how I felt when I was upset or angry. That he wasn't going to use me purely for his own sexual gratification. That yes, he might have actually been telling the truth when he said that he loved me!" The pent up anger and frustration that he felt came spilling out and he couldn't stop his eyes from tearing up.

When did Levi get so close? Eren gulped and found himself pushing his body against the wall. It wasn't that he didn't want to be so close to Levi. Hell, he would love nothing more than for his body to be pushed against Levi's instead of the building that he was trying so forcefully to merge with. He was scared of what he might do if the smaller man got any closer.

Though Levi had dull eyes, a silvery grey yet lacking the shine, Eren could see that there was a fire smouldering away, waiting for something to disturb it, something to cause the flames to erupt and consume him. The fire was captivating and drew him in and without even considering the consequences of his actions, leant forward and pressed his lips against his Corporal. He felt him flinch, if only slightly, against the soft skin of his mouth but Levi did not pull away, nor did he move forward to initiate anything further. Eren's eyes fluttered open and to his surprise he did not find those charcoal ovals, flaming passionately in front of him. Nor were they burning angrily at him. His eyes were closed, his mouth still attached to his, awaiting his next move.

Eren's body moved on its own and from the wall he pushed himself into the Captain's smaller frame, his lips melding with his. This is what Eren wanted. He wanted to kiss Levi. He wanted to wrap his arms around him and tell him that he loved him, but he knew that the latter could never happen.

"Heichou," Eren sighed in what seemed like happiness. "Heichou I lo-" 

It was then and only then that Levi made his move, Eren's voice, his words more specifically, that provoked him. He knew what Eren was going to say. He had said it once before previously and Levi had brushed him off, cursing him and calling him a foolish child, stupid and reminding him that what they were doing was to de-stress Levi, fill a hole for a few days. It was to give him what he wanted and what he needed.  
But in reality, Levi was afraid. Levi was afraid of dropping this 'mutual agreement' façade for the sake of some stupid feelings that would most probably amount to ruin in the end. Feelings that were becoming very difficult to suppress, more and more difficult to control and especially difficult to hide, his jealousy of the Kirstein boy more obvious than he would have ever previously allowed himself.

Kissing Eren was always a good way to shut him up, Levi had come to notice. He was easily swayed by his fluctuating feelings and emotions and always managed to get himself caught up and overwhelmed in most situations.

As the kiss became more passionate, Eren could feel himself becoming aroused as Levi pressed himself up against his body. His smaller frame moulded together with his perfectly, and he wrapped his arms around his neck, groaning quietly into the kiss. Whining slightly as their kiss was broken, Eren grasped hold of Levi's waist and allowed him to manoeuvre him backwards against the wall, letting him ravage the skin at his neck with his soft, thin lips. His hands snaked their way into Levi's perfect hair and before long it had been reduced to a black mess, as Eren clung to the strands, his tongue and teeth working their way from his neck, down to his clavicle.

Fingering the buttons on Eren's pyjama top, Levi allowed his lips to trace lazily down his chest, all the way to his navel, his tongue dipping in and out of the crevice teasingly.  
Palming the ever-growing mound in Eren's pants, he fell to his knees, grazing the material with his teeth to which Eren frozen, his muscles tensing under his touch.

"I'm only going to do this for you once brat, so make the most of it." Levi was more one for Eren coming round and getting him off and then leaving. This was the first time the older man had ever thought about doing anything to please Eren, solely for Eren. Sure he had used his hand on him before but never his mouth.

Tugging the thin, cotton material down he came face to face with Eren's length, now fully hard and standing to attention before him. Poking his tongue out slightly, Levi licked his lips in anticipation yet a little nervous to say the least. He was Captain, he couldn't allow his underlings to see him falter, so out came his tongue fully. Working from the base, he left a silvery, wet trail of saliva as he went, wrinkling his nose as he reached the head. He couldn't imagine how unclean this would be. When was the last time Eren had showered? What was it going to taste like?

Eren could obviously sense his discomfort and stroked Levi's forehead soothingly, brushing his hair out the way, his cheeks flushed, intoxicated by the feeling of his beloved doing something so intimate. "Heichou, you don't have to do that... I-"

The younger boy's pity was enough to give him the motivation and opening his mouth, Levi engulfed his head, the warmth of Eren pulsating in his mouth. Curling his tongue, he felt the brunette shudder, his grip suddenly tightening. After glancing up, he could tell that he was obviously enjoying it as he watched Eren's head fall back against the wall, his body trembling as he worked his lips over and over his throbbing member.

"H-Heichou, a-ahn..." Eventually he found that Eren had begun to gently gyrate his hips against him sucking. "I-I'm close. I want m-more..." Eren's hand pulled Levi's head against him, causing Levi to gag a little, pulling away for air.

"H-Hey brat, watch what you're doing, you nearly choked me!" Levi's lips were deep red, plump and swollen due to their overworking and were too inviting for Eren not to take advantage. Pulling his smaller frame up and kissing him passionately, his hands immediately dropped down to his waist where he was currently pressing his painfully hard erection against his superior's now apparent excitement.

"Nee, Heichou, let me please you?" He pleaded, tugging at his bottom lip with his teeth. "Let me make you feel good. Let me show you that you're the only one for me." Sucking and nibbling just under his ear, Eren breathed hot words against the wet skin, causing Levi to shudder involuntarily. "Let me love you."

Grinding his body against Levi's, Eren began working at the buckles on his thighs, slipping them off with ease and then started at buttons on his trousers, riving them down along with his underwear. Before long, the two were stood together, material pooling at both their ankles as they rubbed together, gasps and quiet moans emanating from the mess that was a cadet as his corporal.

"F-Fuck me Eren." Levi's voice wavered, not something that Eren had ever heard before. It was a pleading tone, a needing tone. Levi wanted Eren. He _needed_ Eren.

Obeying his command, Eren found himself clinging onto Levi's thigh, resting it against his waist as he raised his body a little. It didn't take long for him to find his entrance and pressing slowly, he attempted to ease himself in. 

He had slept with Levi a few times, enough to count on one hand. Generally Eren used his hand or his mouth on him. However, he had never entered Levi before. It was always the other way around, the smaller man being the more dominant of the two, the one giving the commands.

Pushing himself down onto Eren hard, Levi let out a yelp and clung to his arms. "I don't want you to take pity on me. Fuck me hard. Fuck me like I fuck you." He could recall the last time he and Levi had been intimate and he had screwed him so hard that he could barely even stand, let alone sit down for a week. However, Eren obeyed, like he always did, and started to thrust, his cock moving in and out, tearing Levi in two.

The sounds emanating from Levi were beautiful and Eren couldn't help but get more aroused at that fact. His pale face glistened as a tiny bead of sweat trickled down his brow that seemed more furrowed than usual, the feeling of illicit pleasure too much for him to handle as Eren adjusted himself accordingly to hit that sweet spot so deep inside him. He reached down and grabbed Levi's length, pumping furiously as he felt himself nearing his climax.

"H-Heichou, I can't-I'm going to come..." 

Eren pressed his forehead against Levi's gazing deep into his eyes as the first wave of pleasure overcame him. The secondary wave took him by surprise and he found his legs weakening, the pleasure bubbling to boiling point and finally the tertiary wave of bliss consumed him completely, his body on fire, his every nerve twitching in pleasure, coming hard and fast and deep inside Levi. As he clung to Eren's spasming body, Levi continued to move against Eren's hand and not long after came almost as violently against his stomach.

Eren was the first to initiate the post coital kiss and soon they had slumped back against the wall, their heavy breathing regulating itself.

"I really do love you Heichou." Silence. He clung to the smaller body and pulled him closer, hiccupping a little as a mixture of sadness and happiness overwhelmed him as he slowly descended from his climatic high, back to reality.

"Stupid shitty brat." Was all that Levi could manage, muttering against Eren's chest where his face was buried. "Don't go around letting people kiss you so carelessly. We have a deal, remember? You're mine and always will be." Eren's eyes widened and he nuzzled into Levi's hair, grinning from ear to ear. "My one and only."

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, thank you for taking the time to read.  
> This is my first Shingeki no Kyojin standalone, so I'm a bit nervous ^_^;  
> It's also the first time I've written anything sexy in a while so I hope it satisfied even just a little craving.
> 
> I'm obsessed with Levi just giving in and letting Eren take over. I'm aware that's not canon in the slightest but that's how I roll.  
> I hope that you enjoyed it and please feel free to leave me a comment, positive or not, if you did! ~<3  
> Please feel free to go and read my other stuff as well! ^.^


End file.
